The Defenders
by Dragon of Light
Summary: AU Medieval Tamers fic. An army of demon powered humans is on their way to destroy all of Shinjuku. Can it be stopped before its too late?
1. Eggs

*Disclaimer: I own nothing! Get over the idea that I do! *

This is an AU Medieval Tamers fic. In this story, well at least this chapter, there will be some POV changes.

I'm using the Japanese names, and for those of you that don't know them:

Ruki=Rika

Jenrya=Henry

Suichion=Suzie

Hirokazu=Kazu

Juri=Jeri

The Defenders

****

Chapter 1: Eggs

In the country of Shinjuku there was a boy, who'd been knighted some time back, known as the Legendary Dragon Tamer. Whenever there was trouble from the dragons in the mountains nearby he'd get them to stop causing trouble. People around town would often see him with his partner, a dragon, called Cyberdramon.

One day the boy, named Ryo, and Cyberdramon were flying around on the watch for trouble when suddenly something caught his eye.

"Go down." Ryo said to his partner, who obeyed.

On the ground Ryo looked about and found what had gotten his attention. It was four large eggs. One was red with a four-triangle pattern all over the shell. Next to it was a yellow one with some purple markings. Then there were two eggs that had the same patterns, but different colors. One was white with green stripes and the other was brown with pink stripes.

"They are eggs." Said Cyberdramon.

"I can see that, but what kind?" Ryo asked.

"Digimon Eggs. They are waiting for their partners. We should take them with us."

"Why?"

"We will help them find their partners."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"They know who their partners are. They will tell us."

Ryo nodded and they took off again.

The royal children of countries near Shinjuku traditionally were sent there. They went to a well-known boarding school for princes and princesses, called West Shinjuku, in the middle of the countryside.

Such was the case for Prince Takato of Matsuda, Princess Ruki of Makino Prince Jenrya and Princess Suichion of Lee.

During the book sessions Takato would usually draw instead of paying attention to the instructor. He'd be in trouble for it if his friend/squire Hirokazu bailing him out of trouble by giving him the answers all the time.

Ruki would usually be running around in the dirty clothes of some of the kitchen boys, instead of the elegant gowns that princesses were supposed to wear. If it wasn't for her handmaiden Juri, Rika probably would've been sent back to her father's kingdom by now.

Jenrya would at times refuse to participate when he was supposed to practice his swordsmanship. When he did practice, his friend Kenta would gladly spar against him.

Suichion was seven years old, and Juri would teach her how to act like a lady while Ruki was doing her lessons

As Ryo and Cyberdramon flew near the border something black seemed to be forming. An army. A powerful army.

"What are those things? Where are they coming from? Do you know?" Cyberdramon asked.

"There is a land with no name. It is a dark land, filled with terrible pain and heart-wrenching wailing. Lost and forgotten souls journey there to get revenge upon their abandoners." Ryo responded solemnly. "Those poor souls are found by demons as they are dying in fires, in inescapable rubble heaps, and the like. The demons convince these people that the ones who left them there are the ones who should die in their stead. They are then granted power to do terrible things to torment the named lands from the demons. They are coming towards Shinjuku. We must stop them, but we can't do it alone!"

"We must find the eggs' masters. Then we will have help stopping them."

"We're near West Shinjuku. Let's start there."

Cyberdramon nodded and turned on his tail to head towards the school.

Takato and Ruki were sparring with swords for fun. Luckily their sensei wasn't there yet to see Ruki acting so unladylike. Jenrya, who was watching, noticed first a shadow come over the courtyard. Takato and Ruki stopped sparring. Suichion looked up from playing with her doll.

"A dragon!" Cried Hirokazu.

Takato climbed on top of a stack of barrels and crates and watched as the dragon landed.

A boy, a few years older than he, climbed from the dragon's back.

Cyberdramon landed next to the school.

"Ryo, they are glowing. Their masters' must be students here." Cyberdramon said opening his clawed hand to show his partner the glowing eggs.

Ryo nodded and slid down his partner's back. He walked to the nearby door and knocked.

"Hello, Sir. I'd like a word with your students please." Ryo said to the man who came out of the school's door.

The man looked him over and said, "You must request permission to talk to them from Sensei Kai, but you must leave _that_ outside."

"Fine. Stay here Cyberdramon." Ryo said then followed the man inside.

"What do you see?" Kenta asked Takato who was still watching the dragon.

"Hm? Oh. That dragon landed and a boy got off of its back and is inside right now." Takato relayed.

"He's probably talking to Sensei Kai." Ruki said.

"Is the dragon scary?" Juri whimpered slightly.

"It looks nice enough." Takato answered.

Cyberdramon looked over at him, showing his sharp teeth.

"I think." Takato added uncertainly.

Ryo followed the man down many gray hallways until they caught up with an old man.

"Sensei Kai, This boy wishes to speak with the children." The man smirked.

"They need not speak with you. I speak for them."

"Listen. I am Ryo, the Legendary Dragon Tamer. I found four eggs, which are counterparts to four children here. I need to speak with them!" Ryo stated.

"You want to speak with them about some eggs?" Sensei Kai laughed.

"They are not just any eggs-" Ryo started.

"Eggs are eggs. I like them scrambled. Anyway you aren't wanted here. Now get out!" Sensei Kai yelled.

Ryo just turned around and left.

On his way out though, he turned the wrong way down one passage, and ended up in the same courtyard the kids were in.

Suichion saw him enter and walked over to him.

"There's a dragon out there." She said excitedly.

"We know Sui- Who are you?" Jenrya asked Ryo

"I am known as Ryo."  
"As in the Legendary Dragon Tamer?!" Hirokazu asked exuberantly.

"That's what some people call me." He admitted.

Ryo whistled. Cyberdramon came flying toward his partner and landed in the courtyard.

"We need your help. We found these eggs," Ryo said and Cyberdramon placed the eggs on the ground, "and they belong to four of you."

"What kind of eggs are they?" Juri asked.

"They are known as Digimon Eggs. He's a digimon." Ryo said indicating Cyberdramon.

A noise was heard inside the building. It sounded like a battalion heading at them

"We don't have much time! Each of you, reach one of your hands out." Ryo commanded.

The children did as he said.

A light rose from each egg, twisting and turning as the spirit inside of each egg reached towards its soul-bound partner. The human partner they were destined to be with since before its creation. The light from the eggs finally reached their human counterparts.

Ryo pointed at Takato, Ruki, Jenrya and Suichion.

"You are the chosen partners of these, yet unhatched digimon. Protect them well. I shall return as dawn breaks, by then they should've hatched." Said Ryo as he clambered onto Cyberdramon's back and flew off.

The children were speechless, and watched as the duo flew into the darkening sky.

"What's going on out here?" Sensei Kai yelled as he burst into the courtyard.

"Nothing." They said at once, hiding the eggs behind them.

"We were watching a dragon flying away." Suichion said.

"Forget about the dragon. Come inside for your bookwork."

"Okay Sensei."

Sensei Kai turned around and went back inside.

Takato and Jenrya gave their eggs to Kenta and Hirokazu, and Juri was given Ruki's and Suichion's to put in their rooms as they left for their lessons.

****

To be continued


	2. Hatching

****

The Defenders

Chapter 2: The Hatching

The eggs sat waiting, under the pillows and covers of their soul-partners' beds.

For the children, the lesson couldn't get over with soon enough. The minutes seemed to drag on for days.

Takato kept drawing what he thought his own digimon would look like once it hatched. He hoped it would be something neat looking.

Ruki found it hard to concentrate on her studies. She kept waiting for the patches of sunlight playing on the stone floor to change into the shadows that twilight brought.

Jenrya kept fidgeting in his seat. He just couldn't sit still knowing that in his room sat his egg, waiting to hatch.

Suichion ran her pointer finger along a crack in the stonework constantly hoping that soon she could see what was inside the brown and pink egg in her room.

Even Kenta, Hirokazu, and Juri were anxious for the day to end for a chance to see the strange eggs again.

When Sensei Kai finally decided to end the lesson for the day the children ran to their rooms. There they grabbed the eggs and all went to an old unused room.

In the room they took some tattered blankets and made a crude nest for the eggs.

"How long will it take them to hatch Jenrya?" Suichion asked her brother.

"I don't know." Jenrya shrugged.

"Do you think they could be dragons like, um, Ryo has?" Takato imagined.

"As long as it isn't a huge chicken I don't care what it is." Ruki said.

"If I had one I wouldn't be able to part with it." Hirokazu supposed.

"Is it really a good idea leave them here all night?" Juri asked.

"She's right. What if Sensei Kai found them?" Kenta added.

"I guess we should take them back to our rooms. Besides it _is_ getting late." Jenrya sighed.

With that the children slowly crept back to their rooms with the large eggs hoping no one would catch them out of bed so late.

Ryo sat just outside of his and Cyberdramon's makeshift home for the night. He just stared at the winking stars as they emerged in the charcoal sky.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Cyberdramon.

Ryo looked up at his partner momentarily then went back to the stars.

"You startled me." Ryo laughed

"And?"

"Do you think that those four kids can really help us against that army of super powered...creatures? I mean you can't call them human any more."

"Yes. I do think that they can."

"But I'm not sure. They're only kids! They don't know anything about fighting."

"You are only a few years older than they how can you call them kids?"

"They don't know what I do. Besides, four years is a long time."

"Then they will have to learn quickly. Those eggs should hatch soon, then we must start fighting."

"Every second we sit waiting for that to happen the army gets stronger."

"Ryo, you need to have faith." Cyberdramon paused for a moment. "That isn't the only thing bothering you. You can tell me what it is."

"What's bothering me isn't important. I'm going to sleep now." Ryo said and entered the cave they were staying at.

Cyberdramon watched as his partner left.

__

Ryo, you have to tell someone what you think sometimes. Don't hold it in like this. Cyberdramon thought to himself.

The full moon reached its zenith around midnight. The light shone in the rooms of the children through the open windows.

Takato woke up about then to a rumbling from the egg in his arms.

At first he was shocked and almost dropped the egg. Finally he gained his wits about him and ran to tell the others.

Coincidentally, they too, had awoken to similar happenings.

Wordlessly they ran to the abandoned room. They didn't even have time to set them down when the shells shattered and a fog filled the room.

Takato was the first to see what came out of his egg. It was a red dragon-like digimon with black markings.

"A-are you mine?" He whispered.

The reptilian digimon cocked his head at his soul-bound partner.

"I am Guilmon, your partner." He said happily walking to the boy.

Next to see her partner was Ruki. In front of her stood a tall human-shaped fox.

"I am Renamon."

"My name is Ruki."

The vulpine digimon nodded her response.

Suichion followed with the appearance of a small brown rabbit/dog with pink markings and three horns. She just gasped and threw her arms around him.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Lopmon." He answered.

"And I am Terriermon!" Said a digimon as it climbed up Jenrya's back. He looked similar to Lopmon, but only had one horn and was white and green instead of brown and pink.

Jenrya was speechless and just smiled.

"They've hatched." Cyberdramon announced.

"Wha-?" Wearily asked Ryo, looking up at his partner.

"The eggs have hatched. We must hurry. If we leave now we'll be lucky to make it there before dawn."

"Right." Ryo rubbed the sleep from his eyes and catapulted himself on Cyberdramon's back.

The two of them, with the moon playing along Cyberdramon's scaly back, headed off towards West Shinjuku.

The night was spent getting to know their partners that when Ryo entered the room, they didn't even realize that it was nearly dawn.

"Why are you back here?" Kenta asked curiously.

"I've come to get you. We should really get going before the Forgotten Army gets any closer to Shinjuku."

"What are you talking about? What's this 'Forgotten Army'?" Rika suspiciously asked.

"There's no time to explain! We have to defend Shinjuku, or we'll all be killed. Cyberdramon and I can't do it alone. We need you to help us."

Takato looked over at the other children, then at Guilmon who nodded, and finally at Ryo.

"Guilmon and I will help." Takato stated.

"What about the rest of you?" Ryo asked.

"I want to help!" Suichion chirped.

"Me too!" Lopmon added.

"We're going too." Jenrya said.

"I may not have a partner, but I'll come too." Responded Hirokazu.

"Same here." Kenta said.

"Don't leave me here alone with Sensei Kai." Juri ordered.

Everyone looked at Ruki.

"What?" She asked.

"Aren't you coming too?" Asked Terriermon.

"So you think just because the rest of you are going I will?" She retorted.

"Why wouldn't you come?" Guilmon questioned.

"Fine. I'll come--but only to keep you boys in line." She stated.

"Alright. Follow me." Ryo smiled.

He led the children to where Cyberdramon was waiting.

The sunlight peaked over the edge of the Earth and kissed the nearby grassy fields as the last child and digimon were seated on Cyberdramon's back. The group took off to face the threatening army known as the Forgotten Warriors. There was no turning back now. They were going to have to fight to protect their homes, and their people.

**__**

To be continued


	3. Ryo’s Secret Pain

****

The Defenders

Chapter 3: Ryo's Secret Pain

The group finally stopped several kilometers away from a small cluster of young mountains with the sun halfway up the sky. They'd stopped to eat some breakfast which Cyberdramon caught and Guilmon helped cook with his fiery breath.

"You never told us about that Forgotten Army thing that we're supposed to be fighting." Ruki scolded as she took another bite.

"Oh yeah. It is an army consisted of creatures that used to be human, but gave it up at their last moments of life to get revenge. Once they got their revenge they were forced to work for the demon's king and do his bidding. They don't even have control of their own thoughts anymore, nor do they remember anything or anyone from before they sold their souls." Ryo said sadly.

Cyberdramon looked up from his eating and to his partner.

__

How do you know that? Why does that make you sad? Cyberdramon thought.

"That's so sad. How could they just forget someone so easily?" Takato said.

"Stay here. Cyberdramon and I are going to make sure they're not too close." Ryo said hopping on his partner's back and flying off.

"What's his problem?" Hirokazu asked.

"Maybe he met them before and is afraid." Juri suggested.

"A powerful guy like that? Somehow I don't think so." Kenta said.

They were not far when Cyberdramon glanced back at Ryo.

"What's wrong? Please tell me." Cyberdramon asked.

"Like I told you last night, it isn't important." Ryo snapped.

"I know something is wrong and I bet it has to do with what we're going to be facing soon isn't it? Did you know one of them before-"

Ryo just sat there silently.

"Who was it?" Cyberdramon questioned.

"We'd better get back. We're safe from them, for now." Was all he responded as he absentmindedly rubbed the piece of metal body armor that covered his right arm.

It was pretty much the only piece of armor he'd wear. Cyberdramon never quite understood why, but never asked. Ryo was thankful no one ever did. He didn't want anyone to see what was underneath, not even himself. If only it'd never happened-. A tear rolled his cheek, but was soon gone from the wind blowing past them.

Soon they were back.

"They're far away. We're safe for a while." Ryo said coolly, but was still rubbing his arm somewhat.

"Is something wrong with your arm?" Suichion asked as she bound toward him.

"What are you doing, Suichion?" Jenrya asked

"I just want to make sure he's not hurt since he was rubbing his arm like it did." She said as she made a reach for his arm. "Let me look at it."

"No! Don't touch it!" He yelled as he franticly pulled his arm out of her reach.

That's when she started bawling. Cyberdramon just stared at him, as did the other children.

"She was just being nice and you had to snap at her like that. You could have just let her look. She wouldn't have done anything to hurt you." Jenrya said angrily.

Ryo just closed his eyes.

"Aren't you going to explain yourself?" Jenrya commanded.

"No one sees what's under here," Ryo said pointing to his armored arm, "No exceptions." He stated.

"Just let her pretend to make sure you're okay." Jenrya commanded again.

"No. She might- uh..." He trailed off nervously.

"I am royalty. Do as I say!"

"I know what we are going to face and there is no time to play around. You _chose _to follow me. I didn't make you. Just because you're of a higher class, means nothing here. Leadership belongs to the most experienced. I have faced them before. You know nothing of what you are up against. If you want to lead and get everyone _killed_ then I will leave right now and you can face them alone." Ryo yelled, wincing slightly.

Everyone was silently looking at the older boy.

"I, uh, guess you have a point." Jenrya said slowly.

"Without you guiding us, we'd probably be dead seconds after the battle started." Takato added.

They traveled a little further during the day and ended up at the mountains nearby.

"This is where we'll stay tonight. They can't climb very well, so we'll be safe."

"Where are the beds?" Juri asked.

"We'll be sleeping on the ground."

"What! Royalty does _not_ sleep on the ground." Ruki said.

"What do you suggest you sleep on? There's nothing here." Ryo said.

"I want to go back then. Take me back." She said stomping her foot on the ground.

"This is a war. You can't get your way whenever you want in a war. You have to do what the commander says." Ryo bluntly said.

That night they all slept on the ground.

Ryo couldn't sleep that night, so he watched as the stars, planets and moon crossed the heavens.

__

Why can't they just let me keep my secrets? Cyberdramon never questions about what happened before we met. So why do they? He thought to himself.

He looked down at his arm. _It's been so long. I wonder how much it has spread since-_

He made sure no one was looking and removed the armor from his arm slowly, and pulled back his sleeve.

The sight made him cringe.

Black, almost scaly blotches covered his arm and continued underneath his shirt, which he removed.

Those same marks covered nearly all of the right side of his body.

"Damn you, Youma!" Ryo cursed loudly.

Cyberdramon roused and walked silently to his partner.

"What happened to you?" He whispered after seeing Ryo.

"I-I thought you were asleep." Ryo said quickly pulling his shirt back on.

"Why do you wear this?" Cyberdramon asked as he picked up the metal gauntlet in his claws. "And who is Youma?"

"I guess I can't get out of telling you now that you've seen what I've been hiding, can I?" Said Ryo staring at the marks on his hand.

"No, you can't."

"A year or so ago, I don't quite remember when, but it was before I met you, I lived in a small village outside of Shinjuku. It was a quiet place, until the Forgotten Army found it. Nearly everyone was dead or dying. Youma was one of the latter. A close friend of mine, almost like a brother."

"So he was a good friend. I see. What happened to him?"

"He was bleeding badly, and I knew he, like many of the others, would be dead soon, but I stayed by his side anyways. I thought he might live. With the last hour of his life he seemed to be going crazy. Talking and muttering words about revenge on the village people for not protecting him or something like that. I went to the nearby stream to get him a drink. When I returned, he was turning into one of _them_." Tears were starting to form in his eyes, but he angrily wiped them away.

"You mean one of the Forgotten Warriors?"

"Yes. I foolishly ran to his side to see what was happening to him. He just glared at me, and lashed out with the scorpion-like tail he was growing because of the deal he made with that demon, then ran off. If he had been fully transformed, like I'd later seen him, when he did that, I would have died right then. Even though the poison wasn't full strength, I know that that is how I will die."

"Is there anything that I-"

"No, there isn't. I just hope that I'll be alive to see the end of that whole damned army." Ryo said angrily as put the metal armor back on his arm. "To answer your other question as to why I wear this, I wear it to protect others from this poison in my body. I don't know if it can be passed to others solely through contact or not."

A Forgotten Warrior was closer than they thought. He'd been following a particular scent for nearly an hour now. The smell was not something just anyone could sense. It was the smell of poisoned flesh being exposed to the air.

Then he saw Ryo. As the boy put the covering back over his arm the smell dissipated quickly. It studied the boy for a few moments. The creature then hurried back to where its lord waited.

**__**

To be continued

-------

I know. I know. Some of it kind of sounds similar to Princess Mononoke. In fact I watched it before writing this chapter, which is probably influenced how I wrote it.


	4. Round One

****

The Defenders

Chapter 4: Round One

The lone Forgotten Warrior made it's way to the demon lord around dawn.

"Milord, I have found the opposition. There are eight children and five digimon. The oldest of the children, a boy, reeks of poisoned flesh." The creature reported.

"He will be easy to destroy-" the demon lord grinned

"Milord, he has the strongest digimon though, it won't be easy at all, and I saw them enter the nearby town.

"Very good. You are to spread the word to the others to surround the town. They shall not escape." 

"As you command Milord." 

If they had any idea that the Forgotten Army had been so close, maybe they would have chosen to be more careful. Once in a while the digimon would think they heard something, but only shrugged it off. Ryo had estimated that the opposing army was a day away at least. Unknowingly they were walking near the enemy's encampment. If only they had known...

The children soon approached a small town. It was the first town they'd found in about a day and a half of walking.

"Why are we here?" Takato asked.

"To get supplies for what is ahead of us. By the way, this town is known as Aiko, the little loved town. The people here call it that because it is one of few such places where humans and digimon get along together." Ryo explained as they entered the town gates.

"There are other types of digimon?" Jenrya asked.

"Just look around. I know where to get what we need. Cyberdramon, stay here with them." Commanded Ryo.

Ruki immediately found some boys practicing martial arts and went there with Renamon following her.

Suichion went to look at some pretty dresses. Jenrya and their digimon tagged along.

Takato and Guilmon went to a food cart down the street.

Eventually Juri started down a street leaving Hirokazu and Kenta.

Hirokazu was busy talking to a type of digimon he'd never seen before, a Guardromon, and Kenta went looking at different shops along the street.

"So you're still alive are you, 'Boy'?" Asked a man, known as Koji outside the supply shop Ryo had just left.

"Yeah. So what about it?" Ryo answered.

"The way people were talking, someone would've thought you were dead."

"My time is coming soon enough. Why do they think that?"

"Maybe from the rumors that one of them chimeras poisoned you." He paused to let Ryo speak, but when he didn't the man continued. "It isn't a rumor is it?"

"No." Ryo said sadly.

"Listen boy. So far no one has survived it. Maybe you will."

"Why do you say that?"

"I believe that we can do whatever we put our minds to. When we do, we can either succeed or fail. The fear of failure keeps many from trying. Whatever has happened, good or bad, or will happen is part of your destiny and you must accept it."

"Thanks 'Old man'. I must get going. We're off to face the Forgotten Army."

"Good luck, and don't forget what I told you."

"I won't forget. See you later." Ryo waved to the man as he went to gather everyone up and get going.

But they were already waiting for him, and so were some digimon who were willing to fight with them.

"They are waiting for us." Cyberdramon said in a low voice.

"What?" Ryo hissed.

"Guardromon said he saw them advancing." Hirokazu said, and the nearby Guardromon nodded.

"We're trapped." Stated Takato.

"They'll kill us if we leave. There are hundreds of them out there!" A Leomon affirmed.

"We will fight them. Here." Ryo said passing out weapons to the kids.

"Suichion is too young to fight!" Jenrya cried.

"It is her decision." Said Ryo offering a long dagger to the little princess.

She took the proffered weapon. Ryo smiled making her blush. When she first saw him she 'fell in love' with him.

The army of children and digimon passed through the gates to face the enemy.

The children slashed at the Forgotten Warriors with their blades, and the digimon used their special abilities to fight. The Forgotten Army retaliated with wolf-like teeth and cat-like claws, along with their poison spiked tails.

It seemed that as one Forgotten Warrior was cut down and turned to dust two more would take it's place. The digimon could take out several at a time with their attacks, but the enemy army just kept coming.

"It's useless! There's no way we can win!" Ryo heard Kenta yell.

"No we must win." He responded, but then a terrible pain shook his body to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Cyberdramon asked concerned about his partner, as he released his attack 'Erase Claw'.

"I-I'm fine!" He lied.

The poison was spreading quickly now. He knew he didn't have much time left before it stopped his heart.

__

Maybe I can _beat it like Koji believes._ Ryo thought to himself and rose to his feet.

"Die you bastards!" As he went stronger than ever against the monsters.

The troops seemed to be thinning as time wore on. It was then that Ryo came face to face with one of them that reminded him of Youma with the scar it had across it's eye from when it was human. He remembered Youma having a similar scar from fighting against these creatures. He faltered momentarily. He had wanted revenge for nearly a year, but it didn't seem right for some reason.

"If that is you Youma, please forgive me for what I must do." He whispered and, rose his sword and sliced it through the monster.

The monster hissed in pain as it turned to dust as the others had, but to Ryo it sounded as though it had said 'I forgive you.'

The final one fell as the waning moon rose above the horizon. They had fought all night and were dog-tired. After a good rest in the town's inn there was a feast for those who fought against the Forgotten Army.

"What we fought all night was not the entire army." Ryo told everyone as they ate the meal the town's people prepared for them for protecting the town.

"You've got to be kidding!" Stated Ruki.

"I wish I were. That was only a portion of the army. They are only pawns for someone, or something, bigger." Ryo added.

"You mean there's more of them?!" An upset Jenrya asked.

"We could hardly hold our own out there, and you're saying that there are more of them?" Hirokazu yelled.

"I'm afraid so."

"Hey Boy. So you saved this town, eh? You and these kids are heroes!" Koji interrupted.

"I guess you could say that Old Man."

"Who are you?" Renamon asked Koji.

"I am Koji. Me and Ryo here have been friends since before those scums poisoned him." He answered and Ryo tried to stop him, but it was too late.

"Poisoned?" Kenta asked.

"Poor Ryo." Suichion said concerned.

"When did that happen?" Juri asked.

"It was a long time ago. Just forget about it." Ryo stated then left.

"What's with him?" Hirokazu said aloud.

"A good friend turned Forgotten Warrior is the one who poisoned him. It hurts him to talk about it. He'll come back sooner or later." Cyberdramon answered.

"That's so sad. Will he be okay?" Takato said sadly.

"I think so." Koji answered.

Ryo sat alone on a hill outside of the town gates. The twinkling stars almost seemed brighter than they had a few nights ago.

"Youma. Why?" He asked the stars. "Why did you have to join them?"

The stars just winked. They didn't tell him anything.

While he waited for the stars to speak to him he fell asleep.

He had a dream.

He stood in a strange room.

He turned around and saw Youma standing there as he was before he was turned into a Forgotten Warrior.

"Youma!" Ryo cried.

"Hey." Youma answered in a smirk.

"Why did you join the Forgotten Army?" Ryo asked angrily.

Youma said nothing.

"Answer me!" He yelled.

"If you were dying, wouldn't _you_ do anything to live?" Youma asked.

"No. If I were dying I would accept it. I would _never_ sell my soul to demons."

"I didn't sell my soul. I merely became one of the immortals."

"How were you immortal when you couldn't even think for yourself? I pity you Youma."

"And why is that?"

"You sold your soul for what? Another year of life? Power? Revenge? Meaningless things when you lost your soul and chance for redemption from God. I'm sorry to say that after I die we won' t see each other in heaven."

The dream ended then, and Ryo awoke to dawn breaking

**__**

To be continued


	5. A New Digimon

****

The Defenders

Chapter 5: A New Digimon

The sun rose, but Ryo kept lying on the dewy grass. He just stared at the clouds as they passed lazily by.

"I found his trail!" He noticed Guilmon call out in the distance.

"I see him." He heard Cyberdramon respond.

"They'll be here soon, and wonder why I acted like I did. I guess I'll have to explain a lot to them now." He told himself.

Ryo just sat there quite still. He remained where he was even after he knew they were behind him.

"Are you okay?" Suichion asked.

Ryo just sat there looking away from her and that pleading question

__

How can I ever be 'okay'. Ryo thought to himself

"Don't be so quiet Ryo." Cyberdramon said.

"I'm sorry about walking out last night." Ryo sighed.

"It's okay. Koji and Cyberdramon told us everything."

__

Everything huh? How can they know 'everything' about me when they don't really know me.

"How can someone tell you everything about me when I never told them many things about who I am?" Ryo asked, as he stood up and faced them. He noticed that the Leomon and Guardromon, who'd fought with them, had come as well.

Everyone just stared at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Cyberdramon asked.

"Let me put it this way, not even you know where I'm from. "

"You said you lived in a small village outside of Shinjuku."

"A year ago, yes. But I wasn't originally from there. I guess it is time to tell all of you, so that when this poison kills me, you will tell my family." Ryo hesitated slightly, and continued slowly. "I was born in the country of Akiyama, which borders Shinjuku. My name _is_ Ryo, but what you don't know is that I am the son of King Kokoro."

"You- you're the Lost Prince of Akiyama?!" Said Takato shocked.

"I'm not really 'lost', I just haven't been home in a long time."

"Why did you leave?" Kenta questioned.

"I had a terrible argument with my father, so I ran to Kimasu, the small town on the boarder where I later had my first run-in with the Forgotten Army. After they attacked I ran here to Shinjuku. Too much sadness and pain were back in Kimasu. "

"Why not go back?" Juri asked. "I bet your parents miss you."

"Maybe they do, but I can't go back."

"Says who?" Ruki asked.

"I want to, but I know I wouldn't make it back. I'd be dead long before then. Anyways, enough about me. We should be getting on with our search so we can find and stop the rest of the Forgotten Army."

"So where should we start then?" Asked Leomon.

"You're coming too?" Ryo asked the two digimon.

"Leomon is my soul-partner. It happened just like when their eggs hatched." Juri stated.

"Yeah. Guardromon and me are partners too!" Hirokazu said proudly.

"Unfortunately." Ruki mumbled.

Renamon glared at her partner. Ruki just rolled her eyes.

"So which direction should we head in?" Cyberdramon asked.

"I saw them advancing from that direction." Guardromon said pointing to the East.

__

That scum better not have attacked my family! Ryo mentally yelled, for the country of Akiyama was to the East.

With that Ryo's small army advanced east. They found many obliterated villages and cities on the way. Ryo spoke only a few words during the three-day march. On the third day they found another scout army, similar to the one they'd found in Aiko. This one was a bit smaller though.

They fought harder than they had before even though there were less of the Forgotten Warriors. 

During the battle Ryo could feel the poison spreading more. Suddenly he realized why.

__

I never feel it when I do anything else, only when I'm fighting the Forgotten Army. That's why I'm not dead yet! It only spreads when I fight them. That must be why so many people died from poison. They just kept fighting and died, but I've only been fighting them lately, and I'm still alive. I can _make it home! I _can_ survive it! _Ryo thought as he fought.

When finally they defeated them all and set up camp for the night. Juri, Ruki, Suichion, and Lopmon went to find firewood, while Renamon, Cyberdramon, and Leomon searched for food. Kenta, Hirokazu, and Guardromon had gone to get some water from a nearby stream. Takato, Guilmon, Jenrya, and Terriermon were just talking and waiting for the others to return. Ryo had gone off by himself on a small survey mission to see where the Forgotten Army had troops located.

Suddenly there was a loud noise from the direction of the stream. It was Kenta calling for bandages. As the boys got the strips of cloth prepared, Kenta came running towards them with something small and pink in his hands.

"What is that thing?" Jenrya asked upon seeing it.

"I don't know, but its hurt pretty badly." Kenta said as he wrapped up one of its little wings.

"I- I am MarineAngemon. Thank you for saving me." The pink fish-like digimon weakly replied, then became unconscious.

The other children and digimon came back to the campsite shortly after that. Ryo, of course, was the last one back.

"There are four companies off to-" Ryo announced

"Shh. He needs his rest." Kenta replied, still holding the small Mega.

"Oh. Sorry." Ryo whispered. "There are four companies about 20 kilometers off to the northeast. We can sneak around them if we continue going east."

"Why not fight them?" Terriermon asked.

"We can stop them if we save our strength for when we go against their commander."

"Their commander?" Jenrya questioned.

"They don't think for themselves. Someone must be giving them orders. I'm pretty sure that it'll be easy to figure out who that is once we face them."

"It wouldn't be too hard to destroy them all if they were all as big as Cyberdramon." Ruki stated.

"For the most part they will get that big, or bigger when their experience goes up, but size doesn't mater all the time. For example, that MarineAngemon Kenta has there has more experience than Cyberdramon and is at a higher level, though this one in particular seems smaller than most." Ryo explained.

"That thing is a higher level than Cyberdramon!?" Takato was shocked.

"Yes, but as I was saying, the strength of our members is not what is important, it is what strategy we use to defeat the enemy. Besides MarineAngemon is injured. We shouldn't fight an enemy when someone is injured, even if they aren't part of our group. When the sun rises we will continue east." Explained Ryo as he got ready to sleep.

****

To be continued


	6. On to the Kingdom of Akiyama

****

The Defenders

Chapter 6: On to the Kingdom of Akiyama

It was another sleepless night for Ryo. Sleep evaded him constantly. He could hear the snoring that the others made, but sleep never seemed to come to him. He squeezed his eyes shut to hasten it. _I wonder if my parents will forgive me for running off like that over something so stupid. I shouldn't have tried to tell my father how to run the kingdom. I bet they do miss me like Juri speculated. I wonder..._Thought Ryo, but sleep finally caught up with him.

"Ryo." Came Youma's voice in his dream.

"What now?" Ryo asked.

"You know better than to think so positively about your return to Akiyama. They didn't even know you were gone. In fact, I bet they were glad you left."

"You've no idea what you're talking about. My parents cared for me."

"Oh? Then why did they let you just...run off like that, eh?"

When Ryo didn't respond, Youma continued. "But of course they cared. Not for you. The kingdom is what they cared for."

"Why are you tormenting me? Why did you come back?"

"I forgave you for killing me, but you refused to forgive me for my mistake. I am not tormenting you, because I have nothing to gain. I just enjoy sharing my logical thinking with you. You know showing you how things had to have turned out, especially since they never came looking for you. Think about it for a moment."

"That tone in your voice is not one of just expressing an opinion, you're trying to make me believe what you are saying, not the truth."

"But what is truth? Its only a belief that what you know is the only possible explanation. Ha. I can't wait to see your reaction to what awaits you. It will be such a treat."

"What are you talking about? You're dead. You can't know or see what happens."

"Ha ha. You do know what happens after the body dies, so how can you say I can't? Besides, my former master told me these things."

"Who's that?"

"You will see soon enough."

When Ryo awoke the fire was only embers, and the sun was about to rise.

"Everyone up. We leave shortly. That way we can get around the Forgotten Army." He commanded.

The children woke, as did MarineAngemon.

"Forgotten Army? Wait! Y-you are The Defenders of Shinjuku! The ones that are stopping the darkness from spreading!" The small digimon proclaimed.

"We're famous?" Kenta asked.

"Oh yes." There was a bright light. "Please may I come with you?" 

Ryo looked down at the Mega.

"You are Kenta's soul-bound partner. If he comes, so do you." He answered. "Let's move."

Both Kenta and MarineAngemon beamed. Kenta because he too had a partner. MarineAngemon because he was a member of The Defenders now.

The group headed east again. They avoided many troops of Forgotten Warriors as they traveled in the shadows of the forest. During this time MarineAngemon healed, and grew stronger. 

But no amount of sneaking through brush could get them around what was waiting for them outside of the forest.

Several thousand Forgotten Warriors waited there for them.

They had no choice but to fight. Ryo stayed back as the digimon and the other children went right into the fight. Soon after the battle started Renamon, Guilmon, Lopmon, and Terriermon started glowing, and grew larger. The enemies tried to shield their eyes from the sudden brightness.

"What's going on?" He heard Suichion ask.

"They've advanced to the next level!" Ryo called back.

The light faded revealing a red dragon with silver hair, a golden fox with many tails, a white and green rabbit with pants and guns for arms, and a purple rabbit in a bright orange outfit and blades on his hands.

The newly leveled digimon fought more effectively now that they were larger and wielded more power. With more power the battle was over rather quickly.

"Guilmon?" Takato asked confusedly as he looked at what his partner had become.

"I am Growlmon now."

"What? Do all digimon get name changes when their level goes up?" Kenta asked.

"Yes. Cyberdramon was once Monodramon, then Strikedramon, before he became what he is now." Ryo said then looked down at his gauntleted hand.

"What are their new names then?" Juri asked.

"I am Kyuubimon." Said the fox digimon.

"I'm Gargomon." Replied the former Terriermon.

"Turuiemon" answered the other rabbit.

"Now we will do better against their leader." Cyberdramon added.

"Who do you think that is?" Hirokazu asked

"Whoever it is has to have the power to control demons." Leomon stated.

"I guess that we have to face whoever-it-is sooner or later. Right Ryo?" Takato said. "Ryo?"

"What did you say? I was thinking about something else." Ryo answered.

"I said we'll have to face whoever is controlling the Forgotten Army eventually."  
"Yeah. We will. Just give me a moment to figure something out." Ryo said as he walked on eastward.

"What's bothering him?" Suichion asked Jenrya.

"I don't know. Cyberdramon?" Jenrya responded.

"I'm not sure. He blanks out like that a lot, then tries to hide that he didn't. He was looking at his arm. Perhaps it had to do with the past. He seems to dread talking about it."

"What do you think he's trying to figure out?"

"Whatever it is I hope he doesn't take too long. The Forgotten Army might find us if he doesn't hurry back."

Ryo continued eastward until he was sure he was far enough out of earshot of the others, and sat down.

He let the tears he'd been holding back, fall. He didn't want them to see him like this. He didn't want them to think he was weak or afraid. He was supposed to be the fearless leader, not a wimp. In truth he was just a scared little boy unsure if he was doing the right thing.

He pulled out the pendant his mother had given him when he was little and read the fading inscription. 'Whether you think you can, or you can't, you are usually right'.

"Mother." He said holding the pendant in his left hand and next to his heart. Whenever he was scared and unsure of what to do he'd hold it to his heart like he was doing now, and it would give him courage.

He stood up and noticed something. Not far in front of him on a rock was a splatter of something. He examined it closer. It was blood!

He looked around and found a trail of blood, and followed it. At the end of the trail was a partially decomposed body of a solider. He searched the man to find out how he died.

It was by the same poison that was killing him. He noticed a folded page from a journal nearby and opened it. The page was yellowed with age, but the writing was clear.

'...It has easily been a year since we started our search. Some of my troops have given up hope of finding the lost prince. The reports that he could be found in Kimasu are a bit dated. The town was ruins. I pray to God that he is still alive. I am happy we didn't find his body with the dead, but in a way that would be more satisfying than not knowing if he even lives still. I sent a message to the king that we still haven't found him, but I wonder if he will make it past the dark creatures that are attacking us. I write this so that maybe someone will keep looking for the young prince if, no, when, I die of this blasted poison. Best of luck to you.' He read.

"I told him they cared." Ryo said. "You hear that Youma? They did care."

Ryo turned around to find the other children and the digimon there. Ryo coughed. There was an awkward silence. 

"We should get as far as we can before it gets dark." Cyberdramon said breaking the silence.

"That's a good idea." Jenrya said, and The Defenders continued east.

They soon neared the Castle of Akiyama. The younger children and digimon were surprised at its size. The city around it was destroyed.

"Mother! Father! I've come back!" Ryo called as he ran inside to find his parents, and the others followed.

He opened the doors to the throne room.

"Who are you?" Ryo asked the strange dark creature sitting on his father's throne.

"I am the one you've been searching for. The leader of the Forgotten Army." It bellowed.

Its blood red horns glistened in the light from the setting sun as he came closer. The tattered robe he wore fluttered about him with each step. 

"You will die now. Then every member of the Royal Family of Akiyama will be destroyed." It roared making the ground rumble around them.

**__**

To be continued


	7. Battle with the Demon Lord

****

The Defenders

Chapter 7: Battle with the Demon Lord

"You will not kill me so easily." Ryo stated.

"That is exactly what your father said before he died." The Demon Lord stated pulling out his broadsword.

He ran his tongue along the sharp edge. "He was quite tasty."

"They aren't dead! They can't be!" Ryo said unbelievingly. "You have to be lying!" He added pulling out his saber.

"Ryo, you don't honestly think you can take him alone do you? He's as big as Cyberdramon easily!" Takato asked.

Ryo glanced back at them.

"I'm not sure what to think anymore." He answered.

"We won't let you. We're a team now." Jenrya stated.

Before Ryo could tell them not to the other children and the digimon ran at the Demon Lord with their weapons and attacks ready.

"Stop! Don't!" Ryo called after them.

They were thrown backwards as he released a blast of energy at them.

"Don't hurt them!" Ryo pleaded with their enemy.

"And why not? They interrupted our game." The Demon Lord queried.

"They are only children."

"So you wish to gamble with their lives? That is fine with me." He said as he entrapped the children and digimon in a force field. "We fight to the death." He said charging Ryo.

Ryo quickly thought back to his training.

(Flashback)

__

Ten year old Ryo was sparing sword to sword with the Weapons' Master, when the sword was knocked out of his hand and was tackled to the ground.

"If this were a real battle you'd be dead by now." The Weapons' Master told the young boy as he helped him up "Remember, you to have draw out your power from the earth and let loose the fire of your wild nature to stay alive in a real fight. Your enemy won't expect you to fight like a wild animal. And always vary your attacks."

"But I don't understand. Why fight?" Ryo answered.

"Listen, I have battled many enemies. There are many battles that must be fought. I've learned during such battles that you can't hesitate. If you do, you lose, or die, or even both."

"Okay."

"There was one other problem to your technique. You turned your back to me. I could've killed you, if I wanted to. You must never turn your back, and in a real battle show no mercy. That is as bad as turning your back. Let's go again."

(End Flashback)

The Demon Lord was nearly upon him.

Ryo ran at him and jumped over him at the last second.

The Demon Lord was confused at what happened. Ryo took this time and stabbed his saber into the middle of his back. He howled in pain and reached back to remove the weapon.

Ryo jumped on the protruding weapon and grabbed onto his shoulders. With a dagger he tried to slash his enemy's throat.

The Demon Lord reached up, grabbed Ryo and threw him across the room. The dagger skittered out of reach on the floor

"You made a big mistake by attacking me like that." He growled.

"Why? Is it because you haven't seen such fighting before? I don't fight like my father, or anyone else." Ryo smirked

"No. Because you have no weapon, and you are doomed to die now." He laughed.

"Then kill me if I'm so defenseless."

"It will be my pleasure!"

He swung his sword at Ryo and missing because Ryo rolled away. Ryo grabbed the dagger and ran at the Demon Lord.

He expected Ryo to jump again as they neared, but this time Ryo slid under him between his legs.

Ryo slashed the dagger on the inside of his knee, causing him to fall backwards onto Ryo.

Luckily for Ryo, the Demon Lord only landed on his right arm, and could slip it out of the gauntlet.

Ryo ran towards his trapped friends.

"So. You are the poisoned one I was told about. Not that it matters. You will die sooner or later either way." The demon Lord said seeing the marks the poison left on the boy.

He stood up to face Ryo again.

"How can you still be alive?" Ryo asked when he saw the saber protruding out of his enemy's chest.

"You thought I'd die so easily? It takes more than some metal sticking through me for me to die. I am immortal."

"That's what your former slave Youma said as well." Ryo responded and grabbed the broadsword the Demon Lord had dropped. Ryo ran toward the Demon Lord.

"I know all of your moves, and I will stop you." He stated.

"So you believe." Ryo mumbled.

Ryo jumped as he'd done the first time, but this time grabbed a handful of the Demon Lord's long black hair. He swung around his neck on the hair and cleanly decapitated the Demon Lord.

The head and the body both crashed heavily to the ground.

The children and digimon were finally free.

Ryo pushed the head, which had landed on him, aside and sat up. He was soaked in his enemy's blood.

"I am never going to do that again." Ryo promised himself.

"Are you okay?" Cyberdramon asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said slowly looking around. "I beat him."

"You have to teach me those moves some time!" Ruki said in awe.

"Maybe later. I have to find my parents." Ryo said then ran out of the room.

"What if what that guy said about them being dead is true?" Jeri asked.

"Then my heart goes out to him. No one should have to lose their family or friends with such harsh words between them." Leomon added.

When Ryo didn't come back for hours the others went looking for him. They found the demolished courtyard, which once held the castle's garden. He was sitting by two statues, King Kokoro and his mother, the only structures that survived in the garden.

"When you didn't come back we got worried." Suichion said.

"Did you find them?" Kenta asked.

"They are dead."

"How do you know?" MarineAngemon asked.

"My mother was writing down what happened before they came in here and killed her. I found this in her room"

"What does it say?" Asked Guardromon.

"'I can hear them clawing at the door. I know I will soon meet my Maker. They have already killed my beloved Kokoro, and probably Ryo as well. I just wish that there was some way to see my son one last time. We miss him so much. They are getting through now. Lord forgive and help-' And then it ends. If only I hadn't been so stupid. I could've seen them one last time. I should've swallowed my anger instead of lashing out like I did. I might've prevented their deaths."

"Ryo. Do not dwell on what could have been. What you do always seems like the best idea at the time, don't regret what you did. You didn't know any better at the time." Cyberdramon said to his partner.

"I failed my family. I have no reason to live anymore. Maybe it would be best if I ended my life now. Maybe in Heaven I'll be able to tell them how sorry I am." Ryo sadly said.

"You have to live, if not for yourself, then for Akiyama and Shinjuku. And your friends." Hirokazu said.

"I guess your right, besides, what would Akiyama be without a king?" Ryo smiled, as he lay two white roses at the base of the statues.

**__**

The End


End file.
